The Witches of Winfield
by Bookwriter61
Summary: Story set in times of World War II , where witches from Winfield, WV are sent by the president to stop Japan.


**The Witches of Winfield**

It was April 6th 1941, there still lived a few Sisters of Salem in the U.S. and the government had just endured the destruction of the attack on Pearl Harbor. Winfield, WV, at the Hall of Amos of course, was the crucial gathering area for many witches and warlocks alike at that time because of its high quality coal. This coal was a vital ingredient for many of the witches that focused on potion making or alchemy. Its power greatly increased the taste of the potions and in fact had the power to transform beings into odd shapes and creatures, such as possums and yellowbelly sapsuckers. Now, in this time there were only about three hundred witches and warlocks and they were all controlled by Patricia Wetsworth, the most potent and vice witch of them all. She was said to hold the power to predict the future and with the snap of her fingers she was able to destroy an entire fleet of Japanese. Her power was great, but she never dared use it, for if she did she might destroy not only her own kind, but herself. These witches were very cruel and at times very selfish, but in the dire need for soldiers the government decided that they had to ask the witches for help.

"Mr. Roosevelt sir, I'm afraid that if we don't get more troops in there we'll have to retreat" Said the ambassador with anxiety. "We can not give up now, and we can not give up later, if we do our people shall suffer!" exclaimed President Franklin D. Roosevelt. "I hate to say it Mr. President, but if we don't recruit more men soon we'll have to call upon the Witches of Winfield for help" said the ambassador as he picked up his glass of wine. "There's no use in waiting, we should just ask now for their help, Lord knows we need it" said the President with a sigh. The Ambassador immediately sent a telegram to the witches demanding that they join forces with the regulars. At first they thought it was a stupid idea and they refused to get tied up in the conflict, but after much persuasion and a documented pardon, hand written by the president himself, forgiving the witches from the crimes they had committed over the passing years. This instantaneously caught each of their silver eyes and they decided that helping wouldn't hurt, so they took off on their enchanted pieces of fire wood. As they reached Washington DC a group of priests with large crosses, often carried during the beginning of mass in many Roman Catholic Churches, tried their best to fend off the "devil worshipers". They unfortunately caught a total number of one hundred and seven witches and proceeded to tie them each around a straw covered dowel. They then after each took a match and lit the straw, smoldering the witches into the ashes, which they now use during Ash Wednesday. Now, with only one hundred and ninety three witches, the group of sorceresses reached the White House where they then met the President whose term was almost over. He, in hurry, sent them each the next morning over to Japan to start a small raid. Unfortunately on the way they had a small dilemma.

Under the waters that they soared over was a great anglerfish that was named Anglarasociside, or King Angler. His teeth grew out so long that the Japanese were able to successfully tie their arms around each tooth for a safe ride across the seas. His long light upon his wrinkly head could blind even the strongest eyes when shining at its brightest. He was fast and had a very high jump. He was able to use the light upon his head to lure a phenomenal amount of witches toward his gruesomely filthy jaws, which had a very potent acid that could burn through the toughest metals in the world. He sadly killed and filled his stomach with fifty six witches, bringing the army down to one hundred and thirty seven. Now they could either turn back or complete their voyage, it was their choice, and now with one hundred and sixty three witches killed they weren't planning to stop until Japan was gone for good.

For sixteen nights they rode the wind until they hit the Island of Shikoku. There they found themselves throwing fireballs and deflecting bullets that the Japanese decided to bestow upon each of the young ladies' and men's beating hearts. Adversely the Japanese didn't even make a smudge on the dresses of the poor old sorceresses. The Japanese may have outnumbered them, but never could they outsmart them. The first raid was exceptionally successful and got a whole lot of the journalists talking. The second would not be easy.

It was a beautiful morning. The sun had just hit the brim of Mount Fuji and the sound of birds singing woke the witches to a breakfast of warm sizzling sunny side up eggs, soaked in their own yoke, hot golden hash browns, so crispy that each bite left a pile of crumbs on the plate, and two nice, spicy sausage links, even more tender than the deer they were use to eating at home. It was an amazing morning, but would be a horrible evening. They all knew of what was to happen so they equipped themselves with amazing dragon scaled armor, harder than all other armors, a powerful emerald encrusted rod, and marvelously powerful shoes of speed. At three o'clock they marched to the field of the Hemiji Castle where they found nothing but peach trees. They were all very famished and hadn't had much fruit since they left the White House, so they took the fruit for which they ate and found very succulent. Two minutes after they all fell to the ground except for Miss Wetsworth. They were not dead though, they had just been put to sleep. Then the Japanese appeared unexpectedly, and went for Miss Wetsworth. With a glance and two blinks time froze. She then proceeded to her sisters and raised them from their slumber. Again she used her power and returned time to normal and her witches attacked the Japanese while she took a peach from their trees and with a snap she appeared in the front of the ruler of Japan at that time. "You have messed with my sisters so you shall find blisters" she told him and took the peach and shoved it down his throat.

The witches later ended the dispute between the Japanese and their ruler later died from three hundred severely infected boils on the entirety of his body that he started to develop ten minutes after the peach was fully digested. After time most of the witches died off and after the Japanese, Germany engaged us in World War II. Not many witches live around West Virginia anymore but every April 6th, Miss Wetsworth comes back to Amos Hall and sits for hours, waiting for another war to fight and another adventure to endure.


End file.
